Best thing in my Life
by VeryFlattering
Summary: There is an Exchange Program. 3 students from McKinley High School and Dalton Academy were selected to participate for 6 months. And one of them has to be our favorite Warbler, right? Sam finds himself being oddly attracted to him, but Sebastian has a dark, dangerous and oh, I nearly forgot, SUPERNATURAL secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **There is an Exchange Program. 3 students from McKinley High School and Dalton Academy were selected to participate for 6 months. And one of them has to be our favorite Warbler, right?

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything if I'm writing this on FANFICTION, right?**_

-Prologue-

"This is ridiculous!" He shouted petulantly.

"I know, but you have to do it. Your father approved already." His mother tried to soothe him.

As he heard those last words, Sebastian sighed. "If Father has, then there's nothing I can do?" He asked, already giving up.

His mother gave him a sad look.

"Looks like I have to attend McKinley High School…" He sighed until a horrific thought struck him. "What about the Warblers?"

"You won't be a part of them for the 6 months. And if you wish to remain in McKinley after the 6 months, you can be transferred." She smiled sadly. She knew how much Sebastian valued the Warblers.

He groaned.

_**Oh, and this is AU, so … Probably after Michael. Yeah… after Michael. **_

_**Thanks those who read!**_


	2. Chapter 1 Smooth Criminal

Thanks so much to everyone who has read and followed this story! And... for reviewing!

crazynakedsexpart69 thanks so much! And... um... so, Sam and Sebastian will meet in Glee practice, because... well, I can only guarantee that they will meet in this very chapter!

And it'll kind of be an eventual "Sambastian" fic. And it's also supernatural .

So, bear with me!

I hope it's worth everyone who reads this' time.

Oh, and it won't follow most of the main plot... just a friendly warning.

_**CHAPTER 1. THE NEW DIRECTIONS**_

School was over, and the New Directions members had gathered in the usual room. Blaine and Kurt were closed off to the world, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears, sweet ,gentle smiles covering their faces. Sam was chatting away with Finn while sneaking glances at Mercedes, who was talking about fashion and girl stuff with Santana, Quinn and Brittany. Well, maybe only Santana and Quinn... Artie and Joe were sitting silently, Joe checking out Quinn, who, forgive me, sported a wheel chair quite well, all things considered.

Finn and Rachel were discussing the song choices for Regionals. With Sebastian and the Warblers, they had some things to worry about.

All in all, it was kind of a normal day for every New Directions member. Except for the not mentioned members, who were currently late. Or is it classified as late if Mr. Schue wasn't here, either?

The door opened abruptly, and the last remaining members tumbled in, with Mr. Schue hot in their heels. Mr. Schue was slightly out of breath, with an excited smile and a triumphant sheen in his normally bright eyes.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, but I was in the principal's office, and I've got splendid news!" Mr. Schue rambled on excuses while the remaining Glee members headed towards their usual seats. "Do you all know about the exchange program?"

Just as Mr. Schue had expected, they all nodded, but as usual, Rachel was the one who took the initiative. "Yes, Mr. Schue, it's an exchange program between Dalton Academy and McKinley, but only the football team from McKinley and the lacrosse team from Dalton is allowed to participate. Something about academics?"

"Yes, but this is the good part. You know our biggest competition at Regionals will be the Warblers?" He asked excitedly.

"How could we forget?" Puck retorted grimly.

"Well, the Dalton Academy has just sent in the basic information about the three not-so-willing participants. And one of them, is Dalton Academy Warblers' lead singer, and Co-Captain of the Lacrosse Team, Sebastian Smythe."

"What?" The entire room erupted in shouts and sneers. Most, if not all, had been present when Sebastian had brutally slushied Blaine, and they had seen him and his cocky and arrogant attitude at their performance of Black and White for the Warblers.

But amongst them, only Blaine differed.

He sat quiet, nursing his thoughts. Blaine knew Sebastian better than anyone else in the room, and after his public disregard for McKinley, and all public school s in general, he couldn't figure out why Sebastian would sign up for the Exchange Program.

As the room slightly calmed down, he decided to voice his inquiries. "How is this good news?"

"Well, for one, the Warblers won't have their lead singer, and for another, we can possibly recruit him as a New Directions member, just for the 6 months. That is, if that's alright with you guys?"

Complaints rose from each ND member, except for Blaine. Kurt, noting Blaine's lack of backup, quickly approached his loving boyfriend.

"Blaine?" He asked, confusion etched in both his facial and body gestures, and his tone.

"We should try, Kurt." He sighed. "As much as we all hate it, we have to admit. Sebastian does have talent that could help us with Regionals. I'll call him here."

Blaine's speech had left them, ironically, speechless, and Blaine used the lifetime opportunity to dial Sebastian's number, and waited for him to pick up, and put the phone on speaker.

It rang a total of three times, before Sebastian picked up.

_"Seriously, Scott, six calls, 42 texts and 3 voicemails are excessive, even for you. Am I happy you got a second change with Amy? Yes. But right now, I really, really need to have a cup of coffee with Courvoisier , because my Father was being a total- why are you so quiet?"_

As Sebastian finished his rant, Blaine answered.

"Actually, it's me, Blaine."

_"Oh."_

The silence turned slightly awkward, until Sebastian cleared his throat.

_"So... I heard the surgery was successful."_

"Not thanks to you." Blaine snapped.

_"Geez, killer. I'm sorry, but you could seriously tune the superhero down. The slushy was meant to stain Hummel's clothes, not nearly blind you." _

"I'm not going to waste my time on the phone. Come to McKinley, the show choir room." Blaine snapped and hung up.

As he took a deep breath, he glanced up to see his friends and boyfriend's reaction. They looked impressed, and Kurt looked proud. And smug.

His phone rang in the familiar tune, and as he checking his screen, he saw a text from Sebastian.

_**I'll be there in 10, Killer. **_

_**-S**_

New Directions sat silently in the show choir room, either slightly fuming, or holding hands with their girlfriends or boyfriends.

"And as much as I usually enjoy silence, this is unusual, especially in a show choir." Sebastian's sarcastic tone made them stand up, a furious scowl taking over most of the ND members.

Especially Kurt and Santana.

"Sebastian." Blaine greeted him coolly. He regarded Sebastian's appearance. Sebastian was wearing skinny black jeans, black Converse, and a black and white striped shirt under a Denim Blue jacket. His hair was up in his usual quaff, but there was something about him that attracted people to him. And Blaine had only seen Sebastian wearing casual clothes once, at Scandals.

A lazy smirk curled his lips, and he scanned everyone, stopping on Sam slightly before returning to Blaine.

"Blaine." Sebastian mocked his tone.

Kurt growled under his breath.

"We want you to join New Directions." Mr. Schue took the initiative, staring at Sebastian expectantly.

Sebastian raised his left eyebrow. "So desperate to win?"

"During the Exchange Program, you're not a Warbler anymore. You have a tryout for the football team, but if you want to be present at Regionals, then your only option is to join us." Mr. Schue stated proudly.

He clearly wanted to make a good impression.

"Don't I need to audition or anything?" Sebastian cocked his head slightly to his left.

"Do you have a song?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

In response, a smirk was thrown his way as Sebastian headed towards the stage.

He had a brief conversation with the cello players, before facing New Directions.

"Sha-Queer-Ah, just for old times' sake." He smirked, a challenge in his lips.

Santana stood up indignantly, and stomped over to the stage, glaring furiously at him. No matter who it was, Santana never backed away from a challenge.

The instrumental began blasting from the speakers, and New Directions could see that an iPhone was plugged in, revealing the source of music.

Sebastian began to sing.

**Sebastian:**  
Uh, as he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, It was her doom  
Annie are you OK?

**Santana:**  
So, Annie are you OK?

**Sebastian:**  
Are you OK, Annie?

**Santana:**  
Annie are you OK?

**Sebastian:**  
So, Annie are you OK?

**Santana:**  
Are you OK, Annie?

**Sebastian:**  
Annie are you OK?

**Santana:**  
So, Annie are you OK?

**Sebastian:**  
Are you OK, Annie?

**Santana:**  
Annie are you OK?

**Sebastian:**  
So, Annie are you OK?

**Santana and Sebastian:**  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
Would you tell us that you're OK (**Sebastian:** uh!)  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet (**Sebastian:** uh!)  
And then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

**Sebastian:**  
Annie are you OK?

**Santana:**  
So, Annie are you OK?

**Sebastian:**  
Are you OK Annie?

**Santana:**  
Annie are you OK?

**Sebastian:**  
So, Annie are you OK?

**Santana:**  
Are you OK Annie?

**Sebastian:**  
Annie are you OK?

**Santana:**  
So, Annie are you OK?

**Santana and Sebastian:**  
Are you OK Annie?

**Sebastian:**  
You've been hit by

**Santana:**  
You've been hit by

**Santana and Sebastian:**  
A Smooth Criminal

**Sebastian:**  
Uh, So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations  
Annie are you OK?

**Santana:**  
So, Annie are you OK?

**Sebastian:**  
Are you OK Annie?

**Santana:**  
Annie are you OK?

**Sebastian:**  
So, Annie are you OK?

**Santana:**  
Are you OK Annie?

**Sebastian:**  
Annie are you OK?

**Santana:**  
So, Annie are you OK?

**Sebastian:**  
Are you OK Annie?

**Santana:**  
Annie are you OK?

**Sebastian:**  
So, Annie are you OK?

**Sebastian and Santana:**  
Are you OK, Annie? Annie are you OK?  
Would you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - a crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
And Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom  
Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?

**Sebastian:**  
You've been hit by

**Santana:**  
You've been struck by

**Santana and Sebastian:**  
A Smooth Criminal

**Santana (Sebastian):**  
I don't know! (Annie are you OK, will you tell us, that you're OK, there's a sign in the window)  
I don't know! (That he struck you - a crescendo Annie)  
I don't know! (He came into your apartment)  
I don't know! (Left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
I don't know why baby! (Then you ran into the bedroom)  
I don't know! (You were struck down)  
(It was your doom** - **with Santana:Annie!)  
(Annie are you OK?)  
Dang, gone it - Baby! (Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
Dang, gone it - Baby! (There's a sign in the window)  
Dang, gone it - baby! (That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo! (He came into your apartment)  
Dang, gone it! (Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)  
Hoo! Hoo! (Then you ran into the bedroom)  
Dang gone it! (You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)

**Sebastian:**  
You've been hit by

**Sebastian and Santana:**  
You've been struck by  
A Smooth Criminal

New Directions began to applaud quite hesitantly, but grudgingly admiring.

Except for Kurt, who in fact hated Sebastian, Blaine, who couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, Brittany, who was openly glaring at Sebastian, and Finn, who felt threatened by the two Warblers, Blaine, the former Warbler, and Sebastian, the Exchange Warbler.

And all because of the visibly palpable sexual tension they had.

**AN: So sorry for not updating, but for the record, it's quite long. And sorry, I said Sebastian and Sam would meet in this chapter, but it turned out to be just looking at each other, so... I promise you Sam and Sebastian will officially meet and introduce themselves next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3- Sam Evans

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Glee.**

… **Chapter 2. Sam Evans … **

Sebastian soon left the choir room, muttering about "waste of time" and making a quick phone call.

Blaine stood, albeit rather shakily, and gave Kurt a weak smile. He followed Sebastian out and technically, stalked him.

He followed Sebastian around the school, as he maneuvered to leave the "stinky public school" although he was certain those weren't the exact words Sebastian had once used.

Sebastian ended his phone call and pocketed his phone. Now that he saw it, it was a rather nice and expensive phone. Blaine squinted and recognized the brand as an iPhone.

He began making his way out of the school, Blaine following him secretly.

"Not that I don't appreciate you acting like my dog, but why don't you reveal yourself? Isn't your favorite word courage?" Sebastian spoke without even turning, and had Blaine been able to see him, he would have seen the smirk on his rather handsome face.

"Hi," Blaine shuffled his feet, nervous. "I don't recall telling you that."

"No need, Anderson. I can see it all the way here from Old Betty White's locker." He smirked, although annoyance made his lips tighten a little.

"What?" Blaine asked incredulously, and whirled around to face the general direction of Kurt's locker, which was down the hall.

"I'm just kidding, Killer. Geez." Sebastian rolled his eyes. Touchy as always.

A movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he turned to face the flash of blonde at the corner.

There, in plain sight, holding some books, Blowjob Lips looked on the scene with awkwardness, but he wasn't hiding at least. Courage, just like … Blaine always preached. But well, he already mentioned that.

"See something you like, Blowjob Lips?" He asked mockingly, a smirk, as always, gracing his features.

Blowjob Lips spluttered, and then, seeming lost for words, then settled for a simple, "What the hell, dude?"

"What? I heard Trouty Mouth was worse but … as you wish Trouty Blowjob Lips." Sebastian smirked.

"Whatever gets you off, dude," He looked freaked out.

"Oh, Blaine here does, but maybe you can join the list?" He smirked, and glanced back at Blaine to take in his shocked expression.

"Flustered, Blaine?" He smirked, and then his phone ringing interrupted his fun.

He cursed under his breath then smirked.

"Until my first day then, Killer and Blowjob Lips," He smirked one last time before walking leisurely to the entrance and getting lost in the crowd that soon swallowed him from Blaine's eyes.

Blaine and Sam blinked, astounded and slightly shocked, at his bluntness and inability to think about anything except sex.

"Blaine?" Kurt's rather high – pitched voice called out from the crowd, and Blaine turned around, swallowing his feelings and replacing them with the usual mask of cheerfulness and faced Kurt, watching him struggle against the crowd to reach him.

"Kurt," He smiled gently and he felt fake. He should show his loving boyfriend how he truly felt … how he felt about everything. McKinley, Glee, Karofsky … everything! He felt wrong here, in McKinley. He felt wrong trying to fight for solos. He felt angry and upset and jealous that Karofsky had been Kurt's Secret Valentine. He felt so angry and jealous about him talking to Karofsky, and he couldn't even express it! He couldn't be the same arrogant Blaine he had been in Dalton, the personality, the image he had built during Dalton, thanks to the Warblers. Thanks to singing.

"Why did you run out? Were you talking to Sebastian?" Kurt asked with a jealous tint.

"Yeah. So did Sam," He shrugged nonchalantly and then headed to his locker. "Let's go to the Lima Bean."

"Sure," Kurt replied.

Sebastian closed his eyes, leaning against his car outside Dalton. He sighed, glancing at the sky.

It would be time soon.

During the Blue Moon, he couldn't be near any human so he would have to find a good excuse to miss classes. Maybe he could get his father to speak to the Headmaster. Or even his mother.

"Lexi, stop!" His voice made her quiver, fighting against her instincts were hard, and because HE was her mate … her chosen mate, it made everything so much harder.

But she was hurt, so hurt, and Natasha understood that. They were both hurt, and two in a single body against one was too overwhelming and she managed to get away.

But the tears wouldn't stop falling, no matter what.


End file.
